Forcefully Smiles
by NicaTeef
Summary: Sakit… kenapa begitu sakit, Kami-sama? Kenapa? Karena sakitnya, air mataku sampai mengalir… Apakah aku tak pantas dicintai Kami-sama? Kenapa begitu sakit seperti ini sampai aku berpikir kalau lebih baik aku menyusul Nee-san! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya
1. It's Hurt

Title: Forcefully Smiles

Disclaimer: BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Pairng: Rukia. K

_Sakit… kenapa begitu sakit, Kami-sama? Kenapa? Karena sakitnya, air mataku sampai mengalir… Apakah aku tak pantas dicintai Kami-sama? Kenapa begitu sakit seperti ini sampai aku berpikir kalau lebih baik aku menyusul Nee-san! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya walau sekali saja Kami-sama! Inginku menceritakan sakitku ini padanya… Kumohon Kami-sama! Ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya!! Ijinkan aku menyusulnya Kami-sama…_

Forcefully Smiles

Aku menatap langit sore ini di pinggir sungai. Sungguh tenang dan indah di hiasi burung-burung beterbangan. Tapi, kenapa di hatiku ada sesuatu yang mengganjal? Apakah karena perkataan Ichigo tadi?

_"Aku rasa aku menyukai Inoue… Apa yang harus kulakukan Rukia?"_

Entah kenapa kata-katanya masih terngiang di hatiku. Tapi, kenapa begitu menyakitkan di telingaku? Walaupun aku tersenyum pada saat ia mengatakannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang begini? Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya? Aku sendiri masih bingung.

PIP PIP PIP

Terdengar telepon genggamku berbunyi. Mungkin ada hollow yang akan menyerang. Kubuka telepon genggamku. Ternyata benar, akan ada hollow menyerang. Aku bergegas mengambil soul candy dari tasku dan aku mengambil sebutir soul candy berbentuk pil bulat lalu kumasukan kedalam mulutku. Lalu, aku pun keluar dari gigaiku.

"Rukia-chan! Pyon!" teriak Chappy yang sudah berada di dalam gigaiku.

"Chappy, aku titip gigaiku dulu! Aku akan kembali!!" kataku sambil berlari ke arah area yang akan diserang hollow. Lokasinya berjarak 20 meter dari sini. Hollow akan datang 15 menit lagi. Aku terus berlari sampai aku melewati sebuah taman. Aku melihat seseorang yang kukenal.

'Itu… Ichigo?' batinku. Lalu, kumelihat Ichigo bersama seseorang yang juga kukenal. Dia adalah… Inoue. Apa yang mereka lakukan sore-sore disini?

Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Tapi, sepertinya pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai.

"Kurosaki-kun…" kata Inoue lembut. Kulihat Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Inoue. Apa yang akan mereka laku-

PRAAK

Mereka berciuman? Aku menjatuhkan Zanpakutou-ku. Aku… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku mulai mengambil Zanpakutou-ku kembali dan berusaha pergi dari tempat yang 'menyakitkan' itu.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari.

'Kenapa? Apa yang salah jika mereka berciuman? Inoue pun pasti juga menyukai Ichigo… Jadi, apa yang salah? Kenapa air mataku mengalir seperti ini? Mungkinkah aku mencintainya?' kataku dalam hati.

'Tidak Rukia!! Kau hanya mencintainya karena memori! Kau tak mencintainya! Itu hanya karena wajahnya mirip dengan Kaien!!!' aku berusaha mengelak perasaan ini. Benar, ini hanya karena memori.

"Shinigami…" bisik sesuatu di belakangku yang begitu keras di telingaku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah suara itu. Itu… Hollow.

"Makan malam akan terasa menyenangkan dengan darah dan daging Shinigami…" kata Hollow itu. Aku mulai mengambil Zanpakutou-ku.

"Mai, _Sode no Shirayuki…_" kataku sambil menggunakan jurus itu.

"_Tsugi no Mai…_"

"_Hakuren!_" teriakku.

Hollow itu begitu cepat menghindari seranganku. Aku tahu itu adalah hollow apa. Hollow itu bernama Dork of Conoz. Hollow yang memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa. Dia pun juga memiliki racun yang mematikan. Hollow ini juga dapat menyembunyikan reiatsu-nya yang sangat kuat. Aku pun tadi tidak merasakannya. Jadi, aku harus berhati-hati karena Hollow ini mungkin lebih berbahaya dari Menoz Grandes.

"Ha… ha… ha… Shinigami tengil, kau tak akan dapat melenyapkanku," katanya.

"_Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!!_" kuharap jurus ini dapat melenyapkannya.

PSST

Hollow itu menghilang. Tapi, ini berbahaya jika Hollow itu mendekati taman. Di taman ada-! Ichigo dan Inoue… Tidak boleh! Ichigo dan Inoue harus selamat. Mungkin ini akan buruk jika Ichigo dan Inoue terkena racunnya secara spontan. Aku harus mengejarnya!

"Keluarkan wujudmu!" teriakku.

"Aku disini!" Hollow itu ada di belakangku! Sial!

"_Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!_" teriakku berusahan memusnahkannya.

PSST

Cih! Dia menghilang lagi. Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa melenyapkannya!? Aku harus-!

SPRSSSSHHH hujan turun? Kenapa disaat seperti ini!!

CLTAAAT

Kakiku terkena racunnya! Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya!!

"_Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!!"_

~*~

GRDUK GRDUK

"Kisuke-san! Renji-kun!"

"Ada apa Ururu!?"

"Ada Rukia-san yang terluka parah di luar sana,"

-

-

-

Nafasku terengah-engah. Apakah racunya telah menyebar? Darahku terus mengalir lewat luka yang di buat oleh Hollow tadi. Tapi, syukurlah Ichigo dan Inoue tak terlibat di-

'Kenapa aku menangis?!'

"Rukia!!"

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Renji!! Bawa aku kembali ke Soul Society!! Aku tidak mau kembali lagi kemari! Renji bawa aku ke Soul Society sekarang!!!" mataku sudah mulai tak jelas melihat mereka. Lama-lama menjadi kabur. Aku…

"RUKIA!!!"

~*~

_Normal POV_

"Abarai-kun, sepertinya Kuchiki-san terkena racun Dork of Conoz! Cepat bawa dia ke Soul Society! Kalau tidak dia akan kehilangan nyawanya!" teriak Urahara yang melihat bekas luka di kaki kanan Rukia.

"Apa! Hollow itu muncul di sini?! Baiklah Urahara-san! Bukakan gerbang!" teriak Renji yang amat khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia.

"Divisi keempat akan merawatnya! Segera pergi ke sana!!"

~*~

_Back to Rukia's POV_

Gelap… Dimana aku? Kenapa tempat ini begitu gelap? Aku tidak bisa melihat sedikitpun cahaya… Gelap…

"Rukia…" ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Apakah itu kau Ichigo…?

"Rukia…"

Aku membuka mataku… Awalnya memang tidak jelas… Tapi, lama-kelamaan aku dapat melihat adanya cahaya.

"Rukia…"

"Renji..? Nii-sama?" heh… ternyata bukan… aku tersenyum. Tenyata adalah nii-sama dan Renji.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya nii-sama.

"Agak mendi- uhuk… uhuk… ngan…"

"Istirahatlah… Kau sudah satu bulan tak siuman. Aku lega kau telah suman," kata nii-sama. Benarkah sudah selama itu kutak sadarkan diri. Bagaimana dengan Ichigo? Apakah dia mencariku?... Kupikir tidak… Kuharap dia bisa bahagia dengan Inoue. Benar, jika bersama Inoue dia tak akan terluka karena serangan karena Inoue akan segera mengobatinya. Dia tak akan terluka karena perbedaan dunia. Jika dia bersamaku, dia akan sangat menderita. Aku… hanya akan menyusahkannya saja. Aku hanya akan dapat dilindunginya saja. Lagipula dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman.

~*~

Sekarang aku hanya dapat berbaring saja. Kakiku tak bisa kugerakan. Kata Unohana-taicho aku akan lumpuh selama dua bulan ini. Tapi, kurasa bukan sekedar kakiku yang lumpuh tapi juga hatiku. Aku… benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Ichigo. Apakah itu benar… _Kuchiki Rukia?_

**A/N: Enaknya dilanjutin engga ya? …hiks, hiks… gomennasai Rukia-chan…*nangis gaje* Berat banget nulis bagian 'itu'… hiks… hiks…Sa-Saya…**

**Kolom Ga Penting… **

**(aquit bread it creview before quit)**

**Rukia: Kenapa? **

**Nica: Ruki-chaan dateng! Huweee he he hiks… hiks…*mau meluk Rukia***

**Rukia: Eits! Tunggu! Siapa kamu!**

**Nica: HuweeeEE! Aku Nica! Nica!**

**Rukia: Nica siape? **

**Nica: Aku ##Nica ######### !**

**Rukia: Aku ingat!**

**Nica:*nyengir***

**Rukia: Anak tukang kebun di kediaman Kuchiki, khan!?**

**Nica: Ja'at… Aku tu sepupunya Byakkun*bo'ong* **

**Rukia: Oh!*dia percaya!***

**Ada Jeruk Datang! Tarararara**

**Ichigo: Woi Rukia, siapa tuh?**

**Rukia: It's not your business, please**

**Ichigo: Midget, actually what's happen with you?**

**Rukia: Nothing…**

**Ichigo: Please! Don't lying! *Wuissh! English! Tho! Sok banget!***

**Nica: Hey you Berry-head…!**

**Ichigo: Hn?**

**Nica: Ojo kokehan ngomong kowe! Ojo nyeda'i Rukia meneh! Ngaliho!*death glare for Ichi-kun***

**(Subtitle: _Jangan banyak bicara kamu! Jangan mendekati Rukia lagi! Minggir!_)**

**Ichigo: What do you mean?? 'Keliatannya kok benci banget ma aku?' kata Ichigo dalam hati.**

**Nica: Kowe iki wong xxxxx dadi ora ngerti sing tak omongi!*stress ni orang!* Wateper!!(_whatever_) **

**Ichigo: Rukia, what's she mean?**

**Rukia: Dah Diam,pergi sana sama new your girlfriend*ngusir ayam mode: on* Cup cup cup jangan menangis lagi, ayo ke Kuchiki Manor…**

**Nica: *nyengar-nyengir* 'Yiey! Ketemu Byakkun! Ruki-chan polos banget… hiks… hiks… jadi terharu… tapi, di usir gimana ya? Ga apa-apa ah bilang aja salah orang kekekeke!' kata saya dalam hati.**

**POLISI: Kami ingin menahan yang namanya NicaTeef! Dia telah meyebarkan fitnah di mana-mana! Bla bla bla**

**Nica: Shit!*digiring polisi sambil ngelirik Ichigo dengan death glare dan si Ichi hanya siul-siul ga jelas***

**Ichigo: Ehn… Rukia sekarang pengganggu sudah ga ada… So… Ayo ceri-**

**Rukia's disappear**

**Ichigo: Damn it! What's happen with her!?**

**Nica: *inget sesuatu* STOP!*polisi berhenti* INI FANFIC, BUKAN!????? **

**???**


	2. Begin New Life?

**FORCEFULLY SMILES Ch. 2**

**Pairing: Kuchiki Rukia**

**Dsiclaimer: Tite Kubo**

Rukia masih memejamkan matanya. Diruangan itu sangat sepi karena Byakuya dan Renji telah kembali ke divisinya. Kakinya memang belum bisa digerakan seperti biasanya. Wajahnya yang manis kini hanya terlihat pucat akibat efek racun dan obat. Ia tak membayangkan bahwa keadaannya menjadi seperti ini.

Saat Rukia ingin membuka matanya walaupun sangat berat, ia melihat sesosok yang amat dinantinya dalam hati. Sesosok yang selalu melindunginya. Seseorang yang mungkin sangat berharga baginya,…. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hoi, kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya pada Rukia yang masih berusaha membuka matanya.

"I… Ichigo?" kata Rukia yang kini berhasil melihat Ichigo dengan jelas.

"Dasar kau cebol, kenapa pada saat melawan Hollow yang begitu kuat kau tak meminta bantuanku?! Aku pasti akan membantumu! Kau bodoh sampai terluka begitu!! Aku sudah bolak-balik kemari untuk melihat keadaanmu tahu!" Ichigo marah pada Rukia yang terluka. Tapi, sebenarnya Ichigo marah karena sangat khwatir pada Rukia. Rukia hanya diam.

"Lalu, kau berhasil mengalahkannya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Hollow itu berhasil kabur…" mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Kau… dan Inoue… baik-baik saja, bukan?" Tanya Rukia.

"Heh?! Jangan-jangan reiatsu itu benar-benar punyamu, ya!! Dasar Idiot! Kenapa tak mencariku!!" teriak Ichigo memarahi Rukia.

"Aku tak mau ada yang terluka!! Jika Hollow itu menyerang Inoue itu jadi lebih berbahaya kan!!" balas Rukia berteriak. Ichigo kini terdiam.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ichigo berbicara," Inoue sangat khawatir padamu. Ia selalu menyuruhku agar melihat keadaanmu," kata Ichigo. Hati Rukia kini seperti tersayat pecahan-pecahan kaca yang tajam. Rukia merasa tak kuat menahan air matanya. Tapi, ia berusaha tersenyum dan menahan air matanya. Senyuman yang penuh keterpaksaan.

"Ucapkan terimakasihku padanya. Oh, ya! Bukankah lebih kau pulang! Inoue pasti merindukanmu! Benar lebih baik kau pulang sana! Aku akan membaik kok!!" kata Rukia berusaha untuk tersenyum pada Ichigo.

"Eh? Tapi-"

"Kau pulang sana! Ucapkan salamku pada Inoue, ayahmu, Yuzu, Karin, dan semuanya, ya!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Ah! Iya-iya! Tak perlu mengusirku seperti itu! Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya!" kata Ichigo sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sebenarnya alasan sebenarnya Rukia agar Ichigo segera pulang karena Rukia sudah tidak sanggup membendung air matanya lebih lama lagi. Setelah Ichigo pergi, air mata Rukia matanya terus mengalir bagaikan tidak ada henti-hentinya. Hatinya terasa perih. Tatapannya seperti ia sedang bertanya,'Pada siapa aku harus menceritakan semua ini?'

**2 Bulan Kemudian**

Dua bulan telah terlewati. Keadaan Rukia kini berangsur pulih walau Rukia belum sepenuhnya bisa berjalan. Rukia melewatkan hari-harinya di kediaman Kuchiki. Rukia hanya dapat duduk, tidur, makan, dan belum bisa melakukan aktivitas lebih dari itu. Jika dipakasakan mungkin akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Ukitake-taicho member ijin sepenuhnya untuk Rukia memulihkan kesehatannya. Ukitake sangat peduli pada semua bawahanya terutama Rukia yang sedang sakit. Sesekali di waktu senggang ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjenguk Rukia sambil membawa oleh-oleh berupa pernak-pernik Chappy, karakter kelinci kesukaan Rukia. Rukia senang dia mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Kini Rukia sedang termenung melihat langit yang tenang dan cerah. Matahari menyinari kulit Rukia yang masih terlihat pucat. Sebenarnya Rukia sendiri tidak mau dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tapi, apaboleh buat toh ini semua telah terjadi.

"Ichigo… sedang apa ya?" tanya Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, entah mengapa mengingat Ichigo, hati Rukia terasa perih. Rukia bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Tib a-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Rukia.

"Rukia," Rukia pun tersentak dan melihat arah dimana datangnya suara itu. Rukia melihat tembok pagar kediaman Kuchiki yang berada di depan ruangan tempat Rukia termenung.

Rukia melihat seorang pria berambut crimson. Wajah pria itu tampan dan Rukia mengenal suara serta postur tubuh pria itu.

"Ashido?" kata Rukia, Pria itu tersenyum lalu mendekati Rukia. Ia melompat dari atas pagar ke bawah. Lalu, ia pun mendekati Rukia.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya pria yang bernama Ashido itu.

"Kau benar Ashido? Aku senang dapat melihat- uhuk, uhuk, mu," Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Kulihat kau tak begitu baik, ku dengar dari sekitar kediaman bangsawan Kuchiki ini kau terkena serangan hollow,"

"Yah, seperti itulah,"

Tiba-tiba semua pintu Ruangan di belakang maupun diamana saja sekitar Rukia dan Ashido terbuka. Rukia dapat melihat banyak sekali Shinigami yang berada di balik pintu itu.

"Siapa kau," tanya Byakuya.

"N-Nii-sama?!" seru Rukia. Tiba-tiba Byakuya menggunakan Shunpo lalu hendak menyerang Ashido dari belakang. Tapi, Ashido dapat menangkisnya.

"Kuchiki-sama," kata Ashido. Mereka pun saling beradu pedang. Mereka berdua sangat tangguh. Ashido dengan hebatnya dapat menangkis semua serangan dari Byakuya.

"Rupanya kau hebat juga," kata Byakuya dingin.

"Nii-sama! Tolong hentikan! Dia adalah temanku!!" teriak Rukia. Byakuya pun berhenti. Byakuya memasukan pedangnya dalam tempatnya.

"Benarkah itu,"

"Namaku Kano Ashido. Aku adalah shinigami. Maaf jika tidak sopan masuk ke kediaman orang lain tanpa ijin."

"Aku kelihatannya tak pernah menjumpaimu di divisi manapun," kata Byakuya sambil memasukan zanpakutounya pada tempatnya.

Kemudian, Rukia menceritakan segalanya pada Byakuya. Byakuya pun mengerti. Byakuya menyuruh Ashido untuk minum teh. Ashido pun menerima tawaran Byakuya. Rukia yang ingin ikut dengan mereka dibantu berdiri oleh para pelayan. Mereka semua pun pergi ke suatu ruangan untuk minum teh.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Byakuya.

"Saya tinggal di district 58. Tempat tinggal saya yang dulu sebelum saja ke Heuco Mundo." kata Ashido dengan sopan.

"Kyaa!!" teriak Rukia sambil terjatuh dan meringkuk kesakitan. Kelihatanya racunnya mulai beraksi lagi.

"Rukia-sama!!!" teriak para pelayan yang segera menghampiri Rukia. Keringat dingin mengucur dari wajah Rukia. Seketika wajahnya memucat. Byakuya dan Ashido menhampiri Rukia yang terjatuh dari duduknya.

"Sa…Sakit… Sakit…Ahgh!! Sakit!!" kata Rukia yang kesakitan.

"Rukia!!" teriak Byakuya.

"Kita bawa Rukia ke Divisi 4!!!" kata Byakuya. Ashido membopong Rukia dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju divisi ke 4 diikuti Byakuya.

"Sakit… Sakit…" itulah ucapan yang terus meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Setelah sampai di divisi ke 4, Unohana-taicho langsung segera memeriksa Rukia. Ashido dan Byakuya terus menunggu bagaimana keadaan Rukia sekarang.

**Seminggu kemudian di Dunia nyata. **

"Kurosaki-kun!! Ayo kita makan donat! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" kata Inoue.

"Baik. kau tunggu aku di depan gerbang." balas Ichigo

"Baik! Aku menunggumu!" kata Inoue sambil berlari keluar kelas. Ichigo masih teetap dikelas sambil menata buku-buku. Ada serpecik ingatan ketika ada Rukia disampingnya. Rindu, itulah yang dirasakan Ichigo kepada gadis bermata violet itu.

**Di Seiretei**

"A-Ashido… aku sudah kenyang." kata Rukia yang suaranya hampir seperti berbisik.

"Ehm… tiga suapan, chappy akan datang." kata Ashido.

"Hehe… Nii-sama yang.. uhuk… uhuk… yang memberitahu ya. Huh… menyebalkan, baiklah." kata Rukia sambil membuka mulutnya. Diluar ruangan dua orang dari divisi ke enam datang, Byakuya dan Renji. Renji melongok ke ruangan dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Pria bernama Ashido itu kelihatannya sangat peduli dengan Rukia, benarkan Taicho?" kata Renji.

"Tapi, dia jauh lebih baik daripada Kurosaki." kata Byakuya bernada datar.

"Hah, dia dan Ashido berbanding 1:50. Taicho tidak memberitahukan tentang keadaan Rukia pada Kurosaki?" tanya Renji.

"…" Byakuya hanya terdiam. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang datang dan berlari.

"Oi Byakuya! Ada apa dengan Rukia!?" orang itu adalah Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku diberi tahu Urahara-san! Bagaimana Rukia!" kata Ichigo.

"Dia sudah membaik." jawab Byakuya.

"Hei Ichigo! Jangan berteriak-teriak pada Taicho!" seru Renji.

"Rukia-" Ichigo melihat sendiri ketika dia melihat pintu dimana Rukia berbaring.

"Lelaki itu…"

"Kau ingat, dia yang menemani Rukia mencari kita pada saat kita berada di Arbolada de al menos. Kau ingat tidak?" kata Renji mengingatkan Ichigo.

"Oh! Lelaki dengan jubah hollow itu!" Ichigo pun memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Rukia

"Untuk melihat keadaanmu. Ini semua gara-gara kau tidak meminta bantuanku! Dasar cebol!"

"Hei! Jeruk! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu!"

"Sudah, jangan berteriak Rukia. Ingat, keadaanmu masih lemah." kata Byakuya yang memasuki ruangan.

"Gomennasai, nii-sama."

"Hei. kau Ashido bukan. Senang bisa melihatmu lagi," kata Ichigo.

"Benar, lama tak berjumpa. Kudengar kau berhasil mengalahkan Aizen." kata Ashido.

"Yah. seperti itulah." kata Ichigo. Ashido yang masih memegang sesuap sup untuk Rukia pun kembali menyuapnya.

"Satu kali lagi," kata Ashido sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Baik-baik, aah," Rukia membuka mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Sudah! Jangan lupa janjimu!" kata Rukia seperti anak-anak. Ashido hanya tersenyum.

Ichigo yang melihat Rukia dan Ashido seperti sedikit terganggu. Entahlah kenapa, tapi mereka sangat akrab.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang." kata Ichigo.

"Oh, sampai jumpa! Salam untuk… Inoue dan semua," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa." Ichigo pun keluar dari ruangan. Sebentar Ichigo memandang Rukia dan Ashido dari luar lalu Ichigo melanjutkan langkahnya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

**Tiga Minggu Kemudian**

Ashido telah diusulkan Byakuya untuk masuk divisi ke 13 karena Byakuya telah melihat kemampuan Ashido. Ashido menerima dengan senang hati tawaran Byakuya. Lalu, setelah itu Ashido pun mulai bekerja di divisi ke 13. Ukitake-taichou dan yang lainnya menyambutnya dengan senang hati.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, ada kabar bahwa daerah di Tokyo mulai di serang hollow. Rukia dan Ashido ditugasi untuk menjadi Shinigami yang berpatroli di Tokyo.

**5 tahun kemudian**

Sudah lima tahun Ashido dan Rukia berpatroli di Tokyo. Setiap 1 bulan sekali mereka kembali ke Soul Society untuk memberikan laporan. Rukia sama sekali tak pernah mendapatkan kabar dari Ichigo. Memang miris rasanya tidak pernah berhubungan dengan teman seperjuangan atau sahabat selama 5 tahun. Rukia juga tahu jika Ichigo pasti tambah sibuk. Jadi mereka berdua pun menjalani hidup mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Rukia tinggal di sebuah Apartemen bersama Ashido. 2 tahun yang lalu, Byakuya memutuskan untuk mentunangkan Rukia dengan Ashido. Mereka hanya bisa menerima. Rukia bekerja menjadi seorang guru TK. Sedangkan Ashido bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai kantor. Tapi, ketika malam datang, mereka berubah menjadi shinigami yang menumpas hollow-hollow, dan membersihkan dosa mereka dengan Zanpakutou.

Rukia yang kini sudah jauh berubah. Rambutnya panjang hingga sepunngung, tubuhnya sudah memperlihatkan bahwa dia sudah menjadi wanita dewasa. Tapi ada yang belum berubah dari Rukia, yaitu rasa sukanya pada Chappy. Setiap pulang kerja, Rukia menyempatkan untuk pergi ke toko pernak-pernik hanya untuk mencari Chappy.

Ashido yang sebelumnya memang adalah seorang pria yang dewasa kini tambah matang. Wajahnya makin rupawan. Rambutnya yang berwarna crimson menjadi daya tarik wanita yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Tapi, masihkah ada perasaan Rukia terhadap Ichigo yang telah berpaling pada wanita lain?

Bersambung…

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya updet juga chapter ini...... Sedih juga nulis ini.....-?- Aku harap nanti happy ending~*berdoa*  
**

**Thx for review!**

**Ruki_ya: thx dah Review yaa!  
**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou: Thx yaa! Nica dah lanjutin^^ Akhirnya sama siapa yaaaaaaaaa.... Lum tahu juga nih-?- Gomen ,**

**Jess Kuchiki: Wuaaaa!! Saya bukan ICHIHIME Jess-san!!! Bukan! Bukan! Bukan!* nangis gaje* Aku ndiri jg ga tega*tapi kenapa nulis?* But thx ya Jess-san!**

**mss Dhyta: Kita liat aja nanti ya mss*lempar sandal***

**Namie Amalia: Hollow kabur, ga tau kemana*?* Aku jg ga mau Ichigo ma Hime~ tuntutan skenario nih....-sok- Thx dah review yaaa!**

**YohNa -nyu-: Gomen deh hehehe! Benarkah!? Makasih ya dah review**

**See ya next chap!  
**


	3. That's You?

Bleach (c) Tite Kubo

Rukia sedang berdandan di depan kaca. Mata violetnya bersinar dengan cantiknya. Rambut raven-nya yang halus pun disisirnya. Sungguh, Rukia kini telah berubah secara fisik. Cantik, itulah yang ada dipikiran orang-orang yang melihatnya. Dia akan pergi bekerja sebagai seorang guru TK seperti biasanya. Setelah selesai berdandan, Rukia sedikit merapikan pakaiannya. Lalu, saat terlihat sempurna, dia keluar dari kamarnya.

Dilihatnya Ashido yang telah menyiapkan roti panggang dan susu untuk sarapan. Rukia tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ashido sudah terlihat rapi dengan kemeja yang dia kenakan. Rambutnya pun sudah rapi. Ashido mencuci tangannya kemudian mengambil jam tangan di meja lalu memakainya. Ashido yang telah merasakan kehadiran Rukia pun menyapa Rukia.

"Ohayou Rukia," sapa Ashido sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Ohayou Ashido. Lagi-lagi aku keduluan," kata Rukia yang setiap pagi harus keduluan Ashido untuk memasak.

"Duduklah. Kau mau teh hangat?" tawar Ashido.

"Harusnya aku yang menawarimu, Ashido. Tidak, terimakasih," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis kemudian duduk. Ashido memang pria yang rajin dan cekatan. Makanya, Ashido sangat disayang atasannya. Dia mudah bekerja sama. Selalu pikir-pikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak. Itulah yang dipikirkan Rukia tentang Ashido. Selain tampan, Ashido juga baik terhadap wanita. Berbeda dengan pemuda orange yang selalu harus dikhawatirkan Rukia.

"Kupikir, keadaan Tokyo mulai stabil setelah minggu kemarin hollow berdatangan tiada henti. Bagaiman menurutmu Ashido? Kita lihat sejak hari selasa kemarin kita sama sekali tidak melawan satupun hollow. Jika ada, itu hanya hollow kelas teri yang dapat dikalahkan hanya dengan sedikit tebasan," kata Rukia yang memakan roti panggangnya.

"Kau memang benar, Rukia. Tapi, kita harus tetap waspada. Mereka akan datang tanpa kita duga. Jangan kau pikir dengan jarangnya kedatangan hollow kau bisa bolos patroli dan melihat Chappy world," gurau Ashido yang juga sedang memakan roti panggangnya.

"Ashido Menyebalkan!" kini Rukia kesal pada Ashido.

"Jangan marah. Nanti malam kita makan malam di luar, baik?" ajak Ashido.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia dengan girang.

"Iya, kenapa kelihatannya senang sekali?" tanya Ashido.

"Yah, jadi aku tak perlu memasak," kini Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Memang kenapa? Kau ini pemalas ya," kata Ashido yang kini terlihat merendahkan Rukia.

"Bukan begitu Ashi-kun. Aku suka saja memasak, tapi kan sudah jarang makan diluar karena Ashi-kun sering , aku senang saja," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum menahan marah.

"Iya-iya, Rukia-chan. Aku hanya bercanda. Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu. Tapi, kalau sudah selesai makan," kata Ashido yang kini masih menyisakan ¼ rotinya kemudian, hap!, dia melahapnya habis.

"Wah, aku jadi penasaran," kata Rukia yang kemudian meminum susunya. Rukia memakan sarapannya sampai habis. Kemudian dia berkata,"Aku selesai! Mana kejutannya, Ashido?" tanya Rukia yang sudah berdiri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun," ajak Ashido turun kebawah. Karena apartemen mereka ada di lantai 12, jadi mereka harus turun memakai lift.

Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran. Rukia bingung dimana kejutan yang ingin Ashido tunjukan padanya.

"Disini," kata Ashido sambil menunjukan sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver keluaran terbaru.

"Ashido? Kau membeli mobil?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Perusahaan yang memberikannya padaku sebagai tanda jika aku telah menjadi manager," kata Ashido yang tersenyum pada Rukia. Walaupun Ashido kuat membeli mobil dengan simpanannya, tapi dia kelihatannya belum begitu membutuhkan mobil. Tapi, karena kerja kerasnya, Ashido telah menjadi seorang manager.

"Manager? Selamat Ashido! Ini semua karena kau bekerja keras!" kata Rukia sambil memeluk Ashido sebagai ucapan selamatnya.

"Terimakasih. Mau naik? Sekarang tak perlu repot-repot lagi naik bus. Aku akan mengantarkanmu setiap hari." kata Ashido yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Rukia.

"Terimakasih Ashido, dengan senang hati," kata Rukia tersenyum lalu memasuki mobil. Kemudian, Ashido menyusul untuk menyupir.

Rukia diturunkan di sebuah taman kanak-kanak bernama Taiyou. Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Ashido, Rukia pun berjalan masuk. Disana dua anak perempuan menghampiri Rukia.

"Ohayou Bu Guru!" seru mereka berdua. "Ohayou Asami-chan, Tanada-chan," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa tadi Bu Guru? Pacar Bu Guru ya?" tanya Asami.

"Ehm, siapa ya? Rahasia. Kalian main dulu ya? Kita menunggu semuanya datang."

"Yah, Bu Guru…" mereka pun pergi melanjutkan permainan mereka.

PIP PIP PIP

Belum sampai dikantor, Terdengar suara handphone nya berbunyi. Terlihat dilayar hanphone ada perintah. Ada Hollow yang akan muncul 5 menit lagi. Jarak dari TK Taiyou ke lokasi Hollow yang akan muncul sekitar 3 km. Rukia segera mengambil gikon'gan dari tasnya. Setelah itu Rukia meminumnya, lalu dia keluar dari gigainya dalam bentuk shinigami.

"Gantikan aku, Chappy!" kata Rukia sambil berlari keluar TK Taiyou.

"Baik Rukia-sama! Pyon!" jawab Chappy yang sudah ada dalam gigai Rukia.

Rukia terus berlari menuju lokasi Hollow itu. Sesaat kemudian, dia telah sampai di lokasi itu. Lokasi itu adalah sebuah kontruksi bangunan yang sedang dalam pembangunan. Terlihat seekor Hollow disana. Tapi, Hollow itu berangsur menghilang karena sudah ada yang menebas kepalanya. Seorang Shinigami dengan reatsu yang kuat ada di sana. Enthalah itu siapa karena Rukia tak bisa melihat shinigami itu dengan begitu jelas karena tertutup hembusan debu dan pasir. Sedikit demi sedikit, Shinigami yang membelakangi dari jauh terlihat. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna orange menyala.

"Ichigo?" itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Rukia. Ichigo? Tapi, tak mungkin, bukankah Ichigo ada di Karakura? Rukia memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya lagi. Tapi, setelah Rukia membuka matanya, sesosok itu telah menghilang.

"Hentikan Rukia. Itu tak mungkin Ichigo. Ichigo tak mungkin ada disini. Mungkin hanya Shinigami lain yang sedang ditugaskan di Tokyo..." kata Rukia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus kembali ke TK," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baik. Waktunya istirahat anak-anak. Ayo semuanya boleh keluar dan bermain diluar bersama teman-teman kalian," kata Rukia sambil tersenyum manis dan menata buku-buku di meja.

"Baik, Bu Guru!" anak-anak yang manis itu segera keluar dari kelas dengan gembira.

Rukia duduk kembali dikursi sambil memegangi keningnya. Dia masih memikirkan shinigami itu. Sudah berulang kali Rukia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika itu bukanlah Kurosaki Ichigo yang selalu ada dalam otaknya. Tapi, yang jadi pertanyaan, adakah Shinigami lain yang mempunyai rambut berwarna orange menyala seperti Ichigo? Rukia yang kesal pada dirinya sendiri pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ah! Lupakan! Ingat, nanti harus beli dvd Chappy World!" kata Rukia yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bu Guru...?" panggil seorang anak yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Anak itu berhasil membuat Rukia sweet drop.

"Eh, Shinobu-kun... Maaf, Ibu tak menyadari jika kamu ada disitu. Lho, kok tidak keluar untuk main?" tanya Rukia yang mendekati anak yang bernama Shinobu. Rukia membungkukan tubuhnya untuk melihat Shinobu lebih jelas.

"Huwee~" Shinobu pun menangis.

"Ah Ada apa Shinobu-kun?" Rukia pun melihat celana Shinobu yang basah. Rukia pun tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Shinobu-kun. Tak apa-apa, Ibu temani ganti celana ya? Nanti Ibu bersihkan," kata Rukia sambil memegang kepala Shinobu.

"Hiks... Hiks... jika teman-teman tahu aku mengompol bagaimana Bu Guru?" kata Shinobu yang matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata. Rukia mengusap air mata Shinobu dengan sapu tangannya.

"Ibu tak akan beritahu siapa pun. Ibu janji," kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya

"Janji ya?" kata Shinobu yang mengait kelingking Rukia dengan kelingkingnya.

"Iya, ayo ikut Ibu ke kamar mandi. Jangan menangis lagi, nanti teman-teman kan jadi tahu," jawab Rukia.

"Iya, hehehe." balas Shinobu sambil mengusap-usap matanya dengan tangannya. Rukia pun mengajak Shinobu ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti celananya yang basah karena mengompol.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10.30. Anak-anak TK Taiyou telah pulang. Rukia sedang berjalan menuju halte bus. Cuaca tak begitu panas karena sedang mendung. Sesekali dia melihat langit. Apakah akan hujan? tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ingatan Rukia kembali ke shinigami tadi.

_'Oh Kami-sama, benarkah dia Ichigo?'_

Bersambung...

**A/N: Wah dikit ya yang review? Hehehe ga apa-apa! Pentingan ada yang review euy! Kepada yang review chap ke dua thanks banget ya! Yah, bisa aja fic ini jadi IchiRuki*dah ketahuan nie gerak geriknya*. Gomen jelek!**


End file.
